This is My Fault
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: Rei has a rare sickness and is trying to heal from it, but what happens when Rei gets kidnapped. Lee and Mariah will have to try and save him before something awful happens to him. Will the make it in time? and what does the kidnapper want?FINSHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. Although I wish I did.

Sick

Lee looked down at his little brother, which was now sick with fever and a cough. 'It is my fault. I can't believe didn't even see it.' His eyes grew misty as he gently moved a piece of raven hair that had stuck to his brothers' head. 

"Oh Rei, I am so sorry." He whispered. A tear fell down his cheek. He took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes to try to keep the second tear from falling, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked behind him,

" Mariah."

"It's not your fault you know. You couldn't have predicted this. Don't blame your self." Mariah spoke softly and her eyes were soft and she had a small smile to try and comfort him. He turned to his younger brother and sighed as he caressed his brothers' hand. 

Reis' face a little paler than normal except for the flush on his cheeks from the fever. Some hair stuck to his face because of the sweat that beaded his face. His breathing was slightly heavier than normal. Lee tried to look on the positive side, but finding nothing positive about this he shed another tear as a shuddered sigh came out of his lips. 'Please don't die Rei, I'll never forgive myself if you do.' Lee thought.

"He's going to be fine." Mariah softly whispered. Her eyes misty, but having a smile on her face. " Come on, Here you should drink something, or eat something."

" I can't." Lee replied. " I'm not hungry or thirsty." His voice lowering at the last word because his voice was cracking. Another tear fell down his face. 

'Oh Lee I am so sorry that your brother is sick.' She turned her head toward the raven-haired boy in the bed. 'Rei…Please, don't die. For Lees' sake and mine don't die we need you here Rei.' A tear slowly fell down her face. She looked at Lee again. His face showed that he was upset, his eyes were glassy, taking in a shuddered breath every now and then. He was stroking Reis hand. She smiled to see that he cared for his brother but she frowned again at how upset he was and it was killing her to see the mighty lion this upset. To see him not eat or drink or sleep for days. She wanted to do something for to try and lighten the mood a little, but she didn't know what. She watched as Lee rested his head on the bedside and closed his eyes as another tear fell onto the bed. 

She looked softly looked down at Lee and whispered,

"There you go Lee sleep. I promise Rei will be there when you wake up." She bent down and softly kissed his cheek. Before she stood up and walked to the door before she turned and softly whispered a prayer,

" God, If you can hear me, please heal Rei. Lee and I would be lost with out him. Please don't take him. God don't take this boys' life he's our light, and our friend. So please don't take him away." A tear crystallized in her eyes as some fell down her face. She walked out leaving the two brothers to sleep. 

A few minutes after Mariah left Rei stirred in his sleep. He slowly opened revealing his golden eyes. He took in breath and moved he gasped and looked to see what he hit and then he softly smiled as he saw the figure of his brother lying beside. His eyes soft and had a soft smile on his face. 

" Oh Lee…" He softly whispered as he stroked his brothers' face and moved hair from his face. ' I am glad you care enough for me to stay at my side, but you really need to eat something. I don't want to have to worry myself over you if you get sick.' He softly coughed as he took in another breath. He slowly sat up. And supported him self on his hands. He turned his head to look out the window and sighed. Lee stirred beside him. He looked down at his older brother and gently smiled. Rei slowly crawled away and out of the bed he stumbled a little because he hasn't walked for a while. He waited until he could support himself and silently dressed him self. He coughed again and took a few minutes to regain his composure moved the hair from his face and sighed. He shivered as he looked behind him at his slumbering brother. 

" I am sorry Lee, brother." He softly whispered. As he slipped his shoes on and walked to the door and shoved his arms into his coat. And stepped outside. He looked around letting his eyes get adjust to the dark and continued to walk into the darkness. He wandered along the path looking around and smiling. He took in another breath and started coughing. He leaned on a tree for support. He took in deep breaths of air to calm himself and to stop himself from shaking.

' Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He thought. He started to make his way back to his house when his vision became blurry and he started to stumble. Dizziness over took him he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to try to stop the dizziness, but to no avail.

"Lee…" He gasped his brothers name." Lee…Help….Lee!" He called to his brother once again. He gasped for air as he started to fall. 

"Lee…" he whispered his brothers name before passing but not before he felt someone catch him.

Ohhhhhhh Cliffy. Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be great and I will post it up soon. I promise. I will stay loyal to my promise. 


	2. The Unkown Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do not own any of the characters on Beyblade either. I do however own the kidnapper though.

A.N.: I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one due to request. So on with the show…I mean fic…I mean story. I mean oh forget it…

The Unknown Place

Reis POV

I woke up on a cold hard floor. I shivered as I was exposed to the chill in the air. I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first so I blinked a couple of times to clear it. As soon as I could see I took a look around.

' Where am I?' I thought. I looked around; the walls were solid brick. A door to the right of me. It had a small window on it. I picked myself up and stumbled over to the door. I tried to look out of the window, but it was too dirty. I managed to wipe some off though. All I could see was that there was a hallway. 

I started to shiver the room started to get colder, to me; I looked around to see if I could find a blanket. Finding none I pulled my coat closer around me. I let out the slightest cough.

" Hello!" I called. " Is anybody here? Can anyone here me?" I coughed a couple more times. I put my hand on the wall to try and support myself. I took deep breaths. I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to me chest, crossed my arms over my knees and rested my head on my arms.

"What am I doing here?" I questioned. "Where am I?" I wanted to know the answers to my questions. I closed my eyes. I thought.

' Who would kidnap me? What do they want with me? Who are they? Why am I here?' Just then I heard footsteps coming my way. I opened my eyes and lifted my head toward the door. My eyes were fixed on the door. My heart jumped in my chest as the doorknob turned and slowly opened. 

" Ah, You're up I see." My unknown visitor stated. " Glad to see that you are doing well."

"Who are you?" I asked, brining myself to my feet. I narrowed my eyes. " Where am I? What am I doing here?" I continued to ask my questions. Then I heard him chuckle, 

" One question at a time, Rei."

" I… how did you know my name?" I wanted answers and this guy wasn't giving me anything. Now my bigger question was how he knew my name.

" I know all about you Rei, I also know that you are ill…" I interrupted him by asking 

" Well that why do you keep me here, this location and temperature could make my condition worse. Are you trying to kill me?" I asked anger and rage boiling inside me. He obviously saw the anger inside me and laughed.

"Oh, just the opposite, I am trying to help you."

" How is kid napping me from my home and my family to this place?' I said looking around.

" Well you see you have a virus that is rare to this part of the world and can even be deadly, and I have the only cure for it, so…"

" So you brought me here, instead of giving it to my mother or my brother to give to me? Boy you _are_ smart." I rolled my eyes. Then I felt a hand connect with my face, pain shot up, increasing the headache I already had. Then I heard him say,

"Don't get cocky with me boy, or I will let you die in this cell." I blankly stared up at him still in shock that he hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut. My head felt like it was going to burst out of my head. It hurt so badly. I started to feel dizzy and I started to shake. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then a needle gets stabbed into my arm.

After awhile the dizziness subsided and my pounding head turned into a normal headache, which still hurt, but it wasn't as bad. I opened my eyes to look at the man, 

"What was that?" I asked.

"It wasn't the antidote just something to keep you from getting worse. I won't give you the antidote until I get what I want." With that he walked out and shut and locked the door behind him.

" What do want?!" I yelled. No one answered. "What do you want? Tell Me!" still no answer. I cursed under my breath. I coughed again. I wanted out of here. I still had a lot of questions unanswered like, Were was I? Who was me captor?, and now what did he want? Well what ever he wanted he wanted, my family had it, but what was it? What?

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms against my chest and slowly sank to the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest. My eyes only half open. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I wander if Lee notices I am gone, Yes of course he notices that I am gone, and he is going to find me.

"Please Lee, Come find me. Please." I softly whispered. Then it hit me earlier he said that he had an antidote, how did he get it? Why does he have it? And why does he need to hold me for ransom? 

' I am not just going sit here I am going to try and find away out myself.' With that I rose to my feet and walked over to the door. I tried to twist the doorknob, locked. I tried to pus against it to try to move it. I coughed again and leaned against the door to support my self. 

After I quite coughing. I stood back and looked at the door. I looked over and spotted the hinges and then a thin rock beside it, I smirked, I picked up the rock and I fitted it in the small space and began to turn it. It was rusted, so it was hard to turn at first, but after awhile it began to spin. I smiled as it spun out of place I pulled it out. I gently pushed the bottom of the door and it made a crack big enough, just big enough for him to get through.

I squeezed through, and looked around, the hall was just as dark as the cell, except for little light bulbs that hung alone giving the hall an eerie glow. I stood up and walked I through the hall.

Nothing but wall, no windows, or pictures, no anything. I kept walking turning a few corners. Then I saw a door with a little light shining through. I smiled as I walked, almost jogged to the door. L peered through the window.

" Oh my god!" I could barley believe what I saw. "No way."

Well, well, well there you go. The second chapter hope you enjoy. It took me about …. Well along time so I hope you enjoy.


	3. What!

A.N. Hey Everyone! This is the third chapter to This is My Fault as you can tell. Sorry for taking so long to get it up. Hope you like it. I will try to make it long and good enough. Oh and so you all know that I don't own Beyblade or their characters. Now that we've got that all cleared up here is the third part to This is My Fault.

What!

" No Way." Rei backed away from the door. He saw, but he couldn't believe. 

" How can this be?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, then looked again. "The Ocean?!" He opened the door and walked out, someone grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back inside.

" Where do you think you are going? Huh?" The man before asked he jerked him back inside and slammed the door then locked it. He then glared down at Rei. Rei glared back up at the man, but flinched when the man tightened his grip on his arm. He started to drag Rei back down the cell. 

"Hey! Let me go! Let go of my arm you…" 

"Hey shut up." Rei glared at the mans' back and growled. The man then dragged Rei into a room and then put shackles on his hands and feet. 

" Hey! What the hell? What are these for?!"

"To make sure you don't go any where." Rei glared at the man who was walking away. 

"Who are you anyway?" Rei asked. The man turned to Rei and smirked and said,

" Yukai. Oh and before I forget to tell you, you're brother is on his way." With that he shut the door and locked the door.

"Lee!" Rei sat staring at the door. ' Lee is coming here.' Rei looked out the little window and sighed. ' Lee…Oh please hurry. I can't stand it here. Be careful Lee.'

Rei leaned against the wall he coughed a little and shivered. He pulled his coat closer to him and closed his eyes.

~ Meanwhile ~ 

Lee looked around and sighed. 

"Where am I?" He leaned against a tree, and sighed. 

"Lee! Lee! Wait up!" He looked to where he heard the voice. 

"Mariah! What are you doing?" She softly smiled at him and responded,

"You didn't think I was going to let do this alone did you?" He sighed and said,

"This could be…" He was interrupted when she narrowed her eyes and said,

"I don't care if it IS dangerous, I am going and you aren't changing my mind." She turned to her side and crossed her arms. Lee sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, Mariah have it your way. You can come." She smiled and said.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Well come on. Lets go." With that she started walking. 

"Uh, Mariah do you know where you're going?" She stopped and looked at him,

"No, but you do, Don't you?" She asked.

"Yes I know where I am going." He said as he walked up to and past her. She shook her head as she followed him. They walked in silence for awhile then Mariah asked,

"Hey Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Rei is okay?"

"Of Course I do. Rei is fine." Lee replied. Mariah looked at him and asked,

"Lee, are you okay?" 

"Yes, I am fine." She looked ahead and sighed. ' Oh Rei Please be okay. I don't know what'll happen if you're not.' She looked at Lee again. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his looked stern. She was looked at the ground, and sighed. ' Oh Please Rei be okay, Please.' She let a tear fall. Lee looked over at her and put a hand on her shoulder she looked at him and he smiled and said,

"He will alright Mariah, Don't worry." He wiped the tear from her cheek. She smiled at him and sighed. Lee looked at the sky and sighed, ' Rei please okay, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. I am coming Rei.' A tear fell from his eye, but he wiped it from his face and he looked ahead. 

Lee stopped after an hour and stopped Mariah.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Shhh." Lee looked around, " Do you here that?" Mariah fell silent and listened. Then she heard something. Her eyed widened and she looked at Lee.

"You don't think…"

"There is only one way to find out. Come one!" With that he took off running Mariah followed close behind. The sound getting louder and louder with each step. Then Lee stopped abruptly and Mariah did the same. They stood there and stared what they saw.

"I had no idea that we lived this close to the ocean." 

" Me either Mariah." He scanned the area and spotted a house or what looked like a house. He looked at the letter he had found the previous day. Then took off for the house.

" Hey Wait for me! Lee!" Mariah ran after him. When they reached the house Lee looked for a door or a window. He then found a small window and looked inside. He gasped at what he saw.

" What is it Lee?" Mariah asked.

"It's Rei." He replied. He tapped on the window. Rei looked over to the window and thought he was seeing things. His widened as he saw it was Lee. He stood up and smiled at him, Lee smiled back at him then Lee saw a big figure behind Rei. He tried to warn him but it was to late the figure knocked his brother out. Lee narrowed his eyes and was about to do something when he was knocked out him self. 

Yukai looked at his new captives and chuckled to himself. 'I knew that you'd come for your brother.' Then he looked at Mariah, ' but I never knew he'd bring company.' He looked at them and then went to the cell and unchained the boy in them and took him where his brother and Mariah was and chained him up there. 

After awhile Lee opened his eyes and looked around his eyes landed on his brother, he tried to move but it was futile and found out that he to was chained to the wall. He looked over at Mariah to see that she too was chained. He looked at his brother, who was now waking up now. 

" Rei, Hey Rei." Rei looked around and saw his brother and smiled and said,

" Hey Lee, How did you find me?" 

" Long story. How are you?" 

"Okay…"

"Okay?" Rei softly laughed and looked at his brother.

" I am fine Lee, Don't worry." Lee looked at his brother and softly smiled. Rei looked at Mariah. 

"You brought Mariah?" Lee softly laughed and looked at her. 

" She wouldn't let me leave her behind. She had to come." Rei shook his head at Mariah. She stirred and her eyed fluttered open. She looked around and smiled when she saw Rei.

" Hey how…"

" I'm fine." Rei replied before she could ask. That made her laugh. Just than the door opened and Yukai walked in with something in his hand and looked at each of them. Mariah stood straight and narrowed her eyes at him and yelled,

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have some nerve you know, If I weren't chained up I would so beat the tar out of you! You better let us go right now!" He looked over at her and walked up to her, her glaring at him the whole way. 

" You better keep your mouth shut young lady, you don't know what'll happen if you keep yelling at me like that." He said touching her face. She curled her face up like he was disgusting and snapped at him. He pulled his hand back and reached back to smack her when,

" You leave her alone!" he turned to see Rei glaring at him and had a warning look on his face. Yukai just smirked and walked over to Rei. Rei growled at him and had a sneer on his face. Then Yukai pulled back his hand and back-slapped Rei. 

"If you want that antidote boy you will shut up." Rei just continued to glare. Then Yukai felt something hit the back of his head he turned just in time to have a rock hit him in the head. 

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?" Lee said. Yukai growled and sauntered over to where Lee was standing and glared at him then he smiled at him. Yukai gently stroked Lee's face as well and Lee jerked his head away. 

" Don't touch me." He growled " Tell me what you want so we can get the antidote and go." Yukai just laughed and said,

" I want…"

A.N. Well that's all for now. What do you think? I like it. I did a good job well done. ^.^ * Dances around the room* Now please be kind and Review, Review, Review.


	4. Persuasion

Disclaimer: Hey! Sorry its' taken so long to get this up. School and homework and you know. **Ahem** as you know I only own the kidnapper, Yukai. That's it. I don't own Beyblade or their characters. 

Persuasion 

"You want what?!" Lee stared at Yukai like he was nuts then narrowed his eyes. " No. I won't do it! Galeon is my friend, and I won't give him to you." Lee growled. Yukai closed his eyes and sighed,

"I knew you would refuse, that's why I brought this." He pulled out a shot with a blood red substance inside. Lees' stomach lurched and his heat leaped in his chest. 

"What is that?" Yukai smirked and chuckled.

"This is what'll get you agree." He said as walked over to Rei, who glared at him unafraid. Yukai seized Reis' arm and jabbed the needle into it. Reis' breath caught in his throat as a searing pain shot up his arm. His eyes squeezed shut. A small gasp escaped his lips. It felt like his arm was on fire. Lee saw the pain in his brothers' eyes he growled and jerked on his chains, a wildfire burning in his eyes.

"You Idiot leave him alone! What was that anyway?" 

"It was Dolor Tremendo." Lee stared at him in disbelief. It felt like all his breath left him and his heart had stopped. His eyes went wide in shock. He shook his head.

"No…I can't be." Lee narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe you, you son of a…"

"Watch that language of yours young man. It could have dire consequences." Yukai chuckled as he picked Rei up and punched him across as he cried out in pain. 

"No! Leave him alone!"

"Give Me Galeon!"

"I…I…Can't!" Lee called out in despair.

"No! Leave him alone." Mariah cried. Tears falling down her face. 

Yukai laughed at them. 

" You know what I want!" Yukai said as he rammed Rei in the gut. Rei doubled over he than started to have a coughing attack. 

"Stop! Stop it! He's sick. Leave him alone." Mariah sobbed. She barley got the words out she was sobbing so hard. Yukai just looked at Rei without pity. He picked Rei up by his shirt collar.

Rei could hardly breath. He was taking in gasps of air. He felt himself start to shake. He started to sweat.

"Please! Don't hurt him! He is very sick. He doesn't need this. So Just leave him alone You big Jerk!" Mariah screamed. Yukai winced at her shrill voice. He glanced at her tears running her face and eyes narrowed. Her pink velvety soft hair was a mess. He smirked and made his way to her. She looked at him her eyes still narrowed. 

"You're a pretty thing aren't you?' he said as he lifted her head with his finger he tried to kiss her, she growled and sunk her teeth into his lip. He growled and tried to pull her off. When he tasted blood on his tongue he snapped his fingers. 

A man came in and picked Rei up and punch him the face. Rei cried out again. Mariah reluctantly let go of his lip and he picked himself up and wiped the blood from his lip. He then turned to Lee, who in turn glared up at him. 

"Give me what I want."

"I can't exactly give you anything if I am chained! Genius!" Yukai glared down at the teenage delinquent. He bent down and undid Lee's chains. Lee rubbed his wrists. He looked up at Yukai and brought out his blade. He looked at his bitchip and his eyes went glassy.

"Lee…Don't do it." Came a whispered tone. Lee looked at Rei.

"But if I don't you wont get the antidote. And who knows what'll happen if we don't."

"You have had him forever. He's your friend."

"You are my brother. I would die if I lost you." Lees' eyes filled with tears as he continued. "I need you mer than…Galeon. True he is my friend I have had him for as long as I can remember. But some things are just more important than others." Rei looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. He had no idea his brother cared about him so much. Tears flooded down his face. He then felt someone behind him. He turned his head and saw his green haired friend. 

"Kevin…" he whispered. Kevin put his finger to his mouth as a signal to be quiet. Rei nodded.

"Keep him busy." Kevin whispered. Rei looked around just as Lee was just going to give him his bit-beast. 

"No Lee!" Rei yelled. " Don't." Lee looked at him and was about to say something when Rei mouthed _Kevin_ Lee nodded and pulled Galeon from Yukais' grasp. Yukai looked at him. Then narrowed his eyes. 

"I've changed my mind." He said drawing back his fist and socked him in the face. Knocking him out then went for Mariah. The second guy tried to grab Lee then Kevin came and kicked him in the back of the head lunging him forward, causing him to smack his head on the cement floor. After Lee helped Mariah out of her chains. They turned to get Rei,

"Hey… Where's Rei?" Kevin asked. 

"The Bigger question is where's Yukai?" Mariah asked wide-eyed. Lee growled and fire light his eyes and he ran out the door. ' He 's got to be around here still. Hold on Rei please.' Lee thought.

Rei struggled to get free from Yukais' grasp. Yukai Glared down at the raven-haired boy. Rei glared at him. 

' If he doesn't give me Galeon then I'll just take his brother.' Yukai thought. He threw Rei into the back of the truck. Rei Tried to get out but the door shut in his face knocking him down. He stood up and ripped the gag off of his mouth, then he stood up and pounded on the door.

"Let me out! I want out! Hey!" He pounded on the door then he heard a door slam and an engine start. He ran towards the front of the truck and hit it as hard as he could and shouted,

"Let me out! You big jerk! Let me out! You won't get away with this!" Rei suddenly started to shake and felt a little sick and his head spun. He put his head on the wall to try to see if it would help. He started to shake. He took in deep breaths to calm himself. He felt faint; his sight got blurry and then with a thud his world went black. 

Lee and the rest got out side just in time to see a truck pull away.

"No! Get Back here! Rei!!!" Lee shouted trying to catch up. Mariah behind him Kevin beside her. Tears sprung into Lees' eyes. 

"Rei! NO!" He tripped and fell. He looked and watched as the truck rolled out of view. 

"Not again." He whispered. He picked himself up and tried to run after it again. Mariah walked up to him and helped him up.

"We'll catch him. And we'll get Rei back alive I promise." 

"Right Kev…Kevin? Where is he?" Mariah looked around, but Kevin was nowhere in sight. He was gone. But where? Lee looked around and indeed Kevin was gone. 

"He's gone with the truck." Lee said weakly and smirked " But little does Yukai know that he has an extra passenger." Mariah smiled. 

"Besides Rei he is the second fastest kid in the village." With that they headed forward where the truck went. ' We'll get out of this Rei. I promise.' 

Rei groaned as became conscious. It felt like his head was still spinning, it was pounding. He opened his eyes but everything was still spinning. He closed his eyes again. He tried to sit up, then he felt lightheaded and he fell back down again. 

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"At my new hideout." 

"Where is that?"

"If I told you that then it wouldn't be a secret." Rei felt a needle and liquid get injected into his blood stream. 

"What was that?" Then before he knew it he black out again. 

"Where am I?" Kevin wondered as he crawled through the ventilation system. "This place is like a maze." Then he heard a faint, ' where am I?' 

"Rei!" Kevin crawled through the ventilation system, to where he heard his voice. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder then a hand cover his mouth.

"Hey Kevin!"

A.N.- Well, there it is! I hope you like it. Tell me how much and Review, review, review. 


	5. Brother against Brother

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. The only character I own is Yukai. 

Brother against Brother

Kevin looked behind him. To see,

"Lee! You scared me." Lee softly laughed.

" Didn't mean to startle you." Kevin sighed.

"Is Mariah with you?" Lee nodded and pointed behind him. Kevin just took his word for it and continued on his way. Voices came from one of the openings.

"Almost ready doctor."

" Good. Inform Yukai."

"Right away." 

Kevin crawled over and peeked into and gasped.

"Rei!" he said in a quiet yell. Lee pushed past him to see his younger brother on a medical bed.

"What in the world? What are they doing?" 

"Hey let me see." Mariah pushed past Lee and then she gasped in surprise. "What are they doing?" 

Then the doctors came in and injected a liquid substance into him. Lee growled in anger as he watched them. _"I'll get you out Rei. Don't worry." _ Lee thought as he narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch the doctors. 

"Kevin! Quit pushing me! You're squishing me!" Mariah told the younger boy. 

"If you would move then I wouldn't have to shove." 

"You shouldn't be shoving at all!"

"I'll do what I want. Now shut up and quit complaining." Mariah narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the face. 

"Ow! Mariah."

" Will you guys quit your bickering and be quiet." Lee hissed at them. They sent a glare at each other but were quiet. Lee sighed and looked back through the vent window. 

"Rei squeezed his eyes shut and slowly opened them.

"Where am I?" he looked around. His head felt like it was going to split in two. "Ah, my head." He reached up and caressed his head. He opened his eyes again and looked around. The room was white and held no pictures on the walls. There was a door on the right side of him. He sat up and out his feet on the floor. 

"I see you're awake." Yukai came in and looked at him.

" Yes now where am I?" 

"You are in my secret lab. I brought you here after you passed out."

"Oh." Rei looked around. 

" I have a job for you Rei."

"Yeah what is that?"

"It's…" Yukai was interrupted by a clang and,

" Ahh!"

"Hey!" 

"Watch it!" Rei looked over at the three on the floor. Lee groaned as he picked himself up. 

"Oh, nice going Kevin!" Mariah angrily said.

"It's not my fault!" 

" Then whose fault is it? Not mine!"

"It's not mine."

" Would you guys quit it." Lee growled. 

" Sorry Lee." Mariah apologized. Lee turned around to come face to face with Yukai,

" Ahh!" Lee stepped back a few steps. Yukai looked down on the boy with narrowed eyes. 

" So you've my lab have you? Well you'll get out with this secret. " Lee growled and narrowed his eyes.

" Give me my brother back NOW!" Lee demanded. Yukai chuckled. 

"No he's mine now."

" He isn't yours. He isn't a piece of property that you can claim. He is my brother and I want him back." 

" You can take if you can convince him too." Lee cocked an eyebrow.

'What are you talking about? I don't have to convince him to come." Yukai chuckled at this. 

"See for your self." He moved so Lee could see his younger brother. Rei looked at him. 

"Rei don't you want to come home with me."

" You? Who are you?" Lee gasped and glared at Yukai.

" You brainwashed him!" Yukai maniacally chuckled. 

" How else do think I was going to him on my side." Fire enflamed in Lees' eye. He narrowed his eyes and growled like an angry lion. His eyes slit and he screamed as he tackled Yukai. 

Yukai gasped in surprise at the assault. Mariah and Kevin gasped as well. Never in their life had the seen him so angry. Mariah looked over at Rei. 

"Change him back! Give him his memory back!" Lee yelled at him. Lee brought back his fist to hit Yukai. Yukai just smirked and caught his fist. He also took a hold of Lees' wrist Lee struggled furiously to get away.

" Let me go! I demand that you release me!" Yukai just chuckled and threw the teen away like he was nothing. Lee jumped up and ran towards him again. 

Then Lee felt a fist connect with his cheek. He fell side ways, and looked at his assault he gasped to see Rei glaring down at him.

" I don't know who you are. But don't you attack Yukai." 

"Rei!" Mariah gasped. Mariah had run to Lees and was helping him up. She looked at Rei. Eyes narrowed at him. Rei glared at her. Yukai chuckled and stood up. 

"Thank you Rei." Rei just nodded and kept his eyes on Lee. Lees' eyes softened and asked,

" Rei, what's happened to you?" Rei cocked his eyebrow at him. 

"What do you mean. I have always been like this." 

" No you haven't." Lee stood up. A bruise on where Rei had hit him. Rei watched him. Mariah stood beside Lee. 

"Rei, please remember. It's me your brother."

" I don't have a brother." Lee gasped but shook it off.

" I am your brother. Rei please remember." Lee took a step towards him. Rei stood his ground and watched Lee, like a hawk watches his prey. Lee gently placed his hands on Reis shoulders. 

Rei growled and buried his fist in Lees' gut. Lee gasped as his eyes widened in surprise. Lee crumbled to his knees holding his gut. 

"Don't touch again." Rei growled Mariah stomped up and slapped Rei across the face. 

" How dare you do that! You don't punch someone because they touch you. That is ridiculous." Rei growled and shoved her aside. 

" Out of my way woman." Mariah looked up at him in surprise. Rei walked past her. Then Lee jumped up and tackled Rei to the ground.

"Rei snap out of it! This isn't you!" Rei struggled under the older boy in top of him. 

"Get Off!" Rei growled. Lees' eyes flooded with tears. 

"Rei please Remember." Rei tossed Lee into a wall. Lee let out a cry as his head smacked the wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

A.N. Well there it is! Hope you enjoy. I will update as soon as get more time. So until next time. ^.~ 


	6. Wake up Rei!

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Beyblade. I don't own any of the characters either. The only character I own is Yukai. 

Wake up Rei!

Mariah gasped in surprise. She looked at Lees' motionless body. Her golden eyes filled with tears, angry tears. She glared at Rei who was now walking away.

" What's happened to you? Rei this isn't you." She stood up, and slowly made her way to Rei. She walked in front of him and slapped him. "Wake up Rei! Come back to reality. We 're you friends." Rei looked at her. His eyes had no emotion. It was like his emotions were erased. Tears flew out of her eyes. 

"Rei please. Don't do this. Come back to me Rei. I need you. As a friend. Please stop this and come home with us." Rei looked at her. His eyes studying her. 

"Ma…ri…ah." Rei eyes softened a little. 

"Rei?" She looked at him hopefully. He just walked towards her and again pushed her aside. She let out a cry as her arm smacked the edge of a table. Kevin growled and glared at him.

"What is wrong with you? Why don't you wake up! Rei! Stop acting like a complete jerk and try to remember." Rei scoffed at him. 

" What's to remember? I never had any friends." 

"Yes Rei, you do. Mariah, and me. Lee there is your brother. We came to save you. Why do think we're here?" Rei looked at the shorter boy.

" Remember when we were in the lake and we were trying to catch fish. You caught the biggest. Remember?" Reis' eyes half closed as if trying to remember. 

"Lee caught the largest, not me." Rei shook his head. And narrowed his eyes. "You not what you speak, that couldn't have been me!"

" If it wasn't then why did you remember?"

" Remember what?"

" That memory you had a few minutes ago. You do remember. Try and remember more." Reis' looked at Yukai then at Kevin and then Mariah then his brother. _" Why do they seem so familiar? I think I know them from somewhere. But where? I'm so confused." _ Yukai could see that he was starting to remember and said,

"Remember what I told you. They're not your friends, They just want to take you and hold you hostage so they can learn our secrets, Don't let them manipulate you!" Rei shook his head and narrowed his eyes again. 

"I won't let you manipulate me! You will not learn the secrets." 

" Rei he's lying. Don't listen to him." Mariah spoke holding her arm. " He's lying. We are your friends and we want you back! Please Rei! Please believe me." 

" You all are lying I don't know you! I will not allow myself to be manipulated!" Rei shook his head. Tears flooded Mariahs' eyes. She stepped towards him. 

"Please Rei…please." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. " Don't listen to him. We are your friends. We need you Rei." She looked into his eyes. Her golden eyes reflecting hope. Rei looked in her eyes; His face relaxed a little. His eyes softened again. 

"Rei, remember when you helped me to beyblade. You always told me never to give up and you'll always pull through. I know that if you try hard enough you can remember, and your memories will pull through. " He stared at this pink haired girl. 

" Mariah?" she smiled.

" Yes Rei it's me." Tears filled her eyes. "I have something for you." Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out Driger. Rei gasped at the sight of the blade.

" This belongs to you."

" Driger." She placed it in his hand. He tightened his grip as looked at it. "This is mine…I got it from grandfather…" 

"Yes. Rei!" She gleefully looked in his eyes. Emotions were coming back a smile crossed her face. She took a deep breath and pointed to Kevin.

"Do you remember him?" Kevin smiled.

" Kevin…He's been my friend for as long as I can remember." Kevins' smile go t bigger. 

"What about him?" Kevin motioned to Lee. 

"Lee!" Rei gasped at his brothers' condition. He rushed over and picked up Lees' head.

" Lee? Lee? Wake up." Rei lightly shook his brother. " Lee, Lee. It's me Rei. Wake up. Lee." Lee softly moaned. And slowly opened his eyes. 

"Rei?" Rei smiled. 

"Hey brother." Lee softly smiled.

" You remember."

"Yeah thanks to Mariah." He said looking back at her. She blushed and softly giggled. 

" I would do anything for a friend." Rei smiled at her and looked back down at his brother. Tears suddenly filled his eyes. Rei looked down so his bangs covered his eyes. 

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to hurt you. " Tears flew down his face. A hand touches his shoulder. He looks over and sees his brothers smiling face.

" It's okay Rei. I'm just glad your okay." Lee hugged his brother. Rei hugged him back. Then Lee was jerked back by his collar. A hand reached into his pocket and pulled out Galeon. 

" Hey!" Lee struggled in Yukais' grasp. 

" Now Galeon is mine!" He laughed triumphantly. Rei growled low in his throat. And seized Yukai from behind looping his arms around his neck. 

" Release him! And Galeon! Galeon doesn't belong to you." Yukai dropped Lee and flew so his back hit the wall. Rei cried out in pain, but didn't let go. Yukai growled and did it again. Reis' eyes squeezed shut. 

" Get off me, Brat!" Yukai did it again. Rei suddenly screamed in pain and released him and fell to the ground grasping his side. Blood seeped through his fingers. Lee growled and tackled Yukai. Lee socked him in the jaw and put this hands around the mans neck. Kevin was trying to pry Galeon from Yukais' hand.

"Rei!" Mariah rushed up and knelt at his side. Rei groaned and shut his eyes. Mariah looked down at him. Suddenly anger took over her, her eyes were enflamed with fire and her face screwed up in anger, her eyes were slits as she stood up and stomped over to where Yukai and her teammates were. She walked over and as hard as she could stomped on his wrist that held Galeon. 

Yukai cried out as he released it. Kevin snatched it out of his hand. Mariah pulled Yukai by his collar. She was face to face with him when she growled. 

"I hate people who hurt people. I hate people who kidnap kids and hold them for ransom. I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" She screamed as she punched him with all her might with every word. 

When she released him Yukai was unconscious. She looked at Lee and Kevin who were looking at herein shock.

" Remind me never to get on her bad side." Kevin whispered. Lee nodded and made his way to Rei. He knelt down and put a hand on Reis' shoulder. Rei looked up at him.

" I'll be okay." Rei said. They helped Rei out. Mariah had tied a bandage around his waist. They walked out side. And made their way home.

A.N. The 6th chapter! The story is almost over. The last chapter is coming up, then I will be done with this story. 


	7. At Home

Disclaimer: Hey I am sure you know that I don't own Beyblade. The only character I own is Yukai.

A.N. This is the last chapter. And I am thinking about wither to make a sequel or not. You tell me.

At Home

Rei was stretched out on the grass, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. His side hurt a little from where he was cut, but that didn't stop his good mood. 

He sat up only when he heard footsteps. He then smiled when he saw who it was.

" Hey Mariah."

" What are you doing up here?"

" Just relaxing. I had to get away." She nodded and took a seat beside him. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her arms on them. He looked at her and a smile crossed his features. She felt Rei looking at her and slightly blushed. Rei softly laughed when she blushed. 

"What is so funny?" Rei laughed.

" You." She gave him a puzzled look.

" What'd I do?" Rei just shut his eyes and shook his head. She watched him. She smiled as she watched him. The sun lit up his face and his smile only brightened it. Rei felt eyes on him and opened an eye at Mariah, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. She saw the blush and giggled, which only made him blush harder. 

_" He is so cute when he's shy."_ Mariah thought. Her smile widened. He took in a deep breath. He had feelings for her, but didn't know how to tell her. He looked at her face. Her amber eyes shining with joy and happiness. Her beautiful face all aglow. He pink hair flowing in her face. _"She is so beautiful." _ Rei thought as he reached out and brushed hair from her face. 

She softly gasped as she felt his hand touch her face. She liked his touch though. His hands were gentle; she wanted to lean her head into his hand.

" I never got to thank you for coming to save me." Rei stated.

"Really? You don't have to." Rei cocked his head to the side.

"But I want to." 

" How could you ever make it up to me." Rei softly smiled and he pulled her face to his and whispered,

"Like this maybe?" Then he trapped her lips in a kiss. She was shocked, but she didn't pull away. She, instead, kissed him back. Surprising him. He then let his tongue glide along her lips she shivered but let him enter. He too let her do the same. He placed a hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist.

She turned her self to face him and placed both her hands on the back of his head running her fingers through his raven black hair. His hands smoothly removed he bow and ran his fingers through her hair. He would sift through it feeling its velvet soft touch. They parted for a breath. She looked at him in the eyes. 

"Rei…I don't know how to tell you this but…"

" Yes?' Rei looked down at the girl.

" Well…I…"

" Yes, Mariah what is it?"

"I love you Rei, and I don't know what I'd do if something awful happened to you." Rei smiled down at her. At first letting it all sink in, then he smiled and stroked the back of her head. His golden eyes turning soft.

"Mariah…" Rei pulled her face towards his and softly planted a kiss on her lips. She looked up at him. " I have always loved you." He looked on as smile spread across her face. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He was about to fall but he caught himself with his right hand, the other was around Mariah.

Rei closed his eyes as he began to return her kisses. Mariah was so happy. She never knew of his feeling for her until now. Her fingers up trough his hair the other down to his back. Rei loved her touch so her started purring. 

Mariah responded with a purr of her own. After a while, they parted and she rested her head on his chest.

Rei had leaned against a tree, so his other hand went around Mariah. He looked up at the sky, content and happy. He closed his eyes as he played with Mariahs' hair. She wore a smile on her face. Her hands were resting on Reis chest. She then fell asleep to his soft purring. 

When he noticed her breathing changed he looked down at her. He smiled as he watched her sleeping. _" She looks so sweet like this." _He brushed away the annoying strands of hair that his her face. After looking at her for a while he leaned his head against the tree. He too soon dozed off not aware of the two eyes that was watching them. 

"I'll posses that Bit beast if it's the last thing I do. I will not fail next time for next time I will have help." He slunk into the shadows leaving Rei and Mariah sleeping on the hill.

A.N.- That's it, the last chapter. It is a little short but I was running out of ideas on how to end it. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
